Guilty Generation: GGvG
by Version 1
Summary: Guilty Gear XX vs Generation: Zero. Refer to Generation: Zero about story and character info. Read & review please!...Heaven or Hell...Love or Hate...Chapter 2...LET'S ROCK!
1. A Cruel Twist of Fate

**DISCLAIMER:** All Guilty Gear characters and settings are the property of Daisuke Ishiwatari and Arc System Works. They DO NOT belong to me.

**CLAIMER:** All Generation characters and settings are my property, they belong to me.

Now let's get this story started…

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**  
**A CRUEL TWIST OF FATE**

_**Guilty Gear world - 2182 - London…**_

There was a disturbance in the streets of London. The clashing of metal caused civilians to scatter from the away area in panic. The intense battle of a familiar bounty hunter and Englishman ensued as the strong drizzle that fell upon the great city.

"BLOODY HELL!" Axl Low narrowly dodged the searing blade of Sol Badguy's Fuuenken, losing his balance as he feel to the soaked pavement. The bounty hunter then swung his sword in a descending vertical motion, but the Axl quickly rolled out of the way. As a means of offense, the Brit performed his Rensen Geki, throwing his energy coated chain sickle across the ground at Sol, who merely batted it away with the Fire Seal. Axl then followed up, swinging his chain sickle upward, forcing the bounty hunter to leap backwards in order to avoid the Kyokusa Geki.

The Prototype Gear chuckled in amusement as Axl retracted back his weapon, "Hmhmhmhm, getting tired yet?"

Axl slowly panted, feeling the fatigue wear down his body. He knew he was growing tired, but he smirked and answered his foe, "Tired? I haven't even broken a sweat yet!"

"THEN LET'S ROCK!" Sol shouted as he rushed forward towards the retro Englishman. Axl anticipated his opponent's movement as he waited shortly. A jolt then shot threw Brit's head, signaling him to act, "HYAKUE RENSHOU!" Axl's chain sickles ignited in flames, and swung his weapon in full rotation, successfully connecting with his attack on Sol with an explosion. With the chain sickle still ablaze, he threw it forward at his opponent to finish the overdrive, but Sol quickly recovered from the first-attack and parried the second, and landed on his feet.

Sol smiled, "So want to fight fire with fire, huh?" Flames began to shoot from around the prototype Gear as Axl's face grew with concern. "TYRANT RAVE!" Sol did a quick back flip, then shot forward ablaze in mid-air. Axl Low held up his chain sickles in hopes of defending against Sol Badguy's Tyrant Rave Alpha. The human fireball collided with Axl, carrying him into an alleyway and crashing into the wall.

Sol grabbed the injured Axl Low by the throat and lifts him up against the wall. He gripped the Brit's neck tightly has a smile came over his face, "You ready to give up yet, Axl?"

The Englishman forced a grin on his face. "Are you kidding? This party's just getting started…!" He wanted to continue even though it was becoming apparent that he was defeated. It wasn't the chance of victory that made him do battle, but rather the excitement he felt when he did it for sport.

"Hmph, your funeral…" Sol tossed Axl aside against the pavement. The Brit got on all fours trying to get up to face his opponent, but Axl noticed something, the taste of blood. He spat upon the ground to find the crimson liquid mix with the rainwater on the pavement. He then realized that he has and internal injury, _Crikey, maybe I should've just given up. _As he forced himself to stand and fight, he couldn't help but think of the one he loved, _Megumi…_

* * *

_**Generation world - 2258 - the Pillar of Chaos…**_

The crimson sky was black with ash and death. The roaring of a never-ending volcano caused unease within those who heard it. Thunder cackled within the black clouds that cloak the red Earth. The jagged rocky surface stained with blood as a brutal fight raged between the Blue Inferno, and the Angel of Death. The prototype Gene had deep lacerations all over his body, and internal injuries to go with them. But despite his condition, he continued to fight.

Adam swung his massive armored fists, desperately trying to break through Fate's force field, but to no avail. All he could manage to do was knock him back. The Angel of Death then went on offensive, and shot forth the chains bound to him. The shackles of his chains morphed into spearheads as they sped towards the Prototype Gene.

"OH SHIT!" The Blue Inferno swatted one spearhead away, but several others were closing in very fast. But he saw an opportunity and rushed forward. He parried as many spearheads he could while he quickly approached his winged opponent. "Aaaurgh!" However, blood spilled from his mouth when one of the spearhead of Fate's Chains of Destiny had successfully ran him through in the stomach. The spearhead then transformed into a grappling hook, and the Angelus' retracted his chains back, bringing his wounded foe to him. The Gene fell to knee knees, coughing up blood as the spearhead left his body.

Fate looked down upon the man before him with a blank stare. He knew what he had to do. The Angel of Death gripped his celestial sword with both hands as he silently began to pray to himself, "Lord, allow my blade to cut away the sins that bind man to this doomed existence…" The Blue Inferno slowly raised his head as the angel's prayer gradually became louder, "…May these wretched souls find justice in your word…" The words of Fate began to anger the Gene, who gritted his teeth. "…And allow me to deliver this man from his pain and sorrow!"

The Angel of Death then swung Exodus horizontally to put an end to the Prototype Gene, but his sword was stopped. The fight wasn't over yet. Adam held off the blade with his gigantic left armored hand, and he glared into the Angelus' eyes with rage, "You fucking hypocrite…!"

The Gene then delivered a ball-busting right uppercut to the angel's groin. Fate's grip on his sword loosened, and he staggered backwards, falling to the ground holding his testicles in pain. Adam stood got back to his feet enraged, "What makes you any better than all those people you killed!" The angel tried desperately to crawl away, but his opponent swiftly kicked him in the ribs. The Gene then grabbed hold of his of leg, "You killed all those innocent people!" The Blue Inferno then swung him around and threw him into a large rock, demolishing the structure. Fate blew away the rubble with his power as he rose in anger. "NO ONE IS INNOCENT!"

"SOUL FIRE!" A wave of blue fire was closing in on Fate. He flapped his wings and barely dodged the blue flames, which destroyed the rubble in the pot where he was. The ritualistic markings on his left arm then began to glow, "WALL OF JERICHO!" The angel rose his arm, and a wall of jagged earth rose high above his opponent.

The Wall of Jericho the fell forward, shadowing the Blue Inferno who acted quickly with his blue fire engulfed right fist, "VULCAN BREAKER!" He lunged forwards and shattered the wall of rock that threatened to crush him. After the attack, Adam looked around to find his opponent.

"PLAGUE OF FIRE!" The Gene looked up to find that his opponent floating high the air. Fate's arms were lit up red as he held up his sword to summon the attack. Large fireballs then began raining down from the charcoal sky, passing by the Angel of Death as they fell. The Gene warrior braced himself for the overdrive. The fireballs blew up around the Blue Inferno, causing the ground around him shake and crumbled as he lost his balance. But he then became wide-eyed when he saw a large fireball coming directly at him. Unable to react quickly enough, the huge fireball hit the Blue Inferno, causing as a large explosion.

The Angel of Death shielded his eyes from the brightness of his doing. He slowly descended back to the ground as he watched the inferno of his attack swallow his victim. But then he noticed something; the flames from the explosion were being drawn in by something. "No…!"

The Blue Inferno had his massive hands dug into the ground, absorbing all of the fire and heat around him. He was glowing bright red from the immense heat as steam rose from his body. Adam breathed quickly and heavily, and with his large right hand, he dug into the viciously horrible scar in the center of his chest. _No, not now! _Overwhelming pain was shooting through his heart, and he couldn't hide it.

Fate noticed that his foe was in pain, but it wasn't from the mortal wounds he had already sustained. He watched as the Gene was clawed at the scar in his chest. The Angelus was going to take advantage of this. With his telekinesis, the shot the Exodus forward, rubbing it through the Blue Inferno's chest. "AAARGH!"

Adam felt his right lunch collapse as he coughed up blood gasping for air. He tried to pull the sword out of his chest, but he was blacking out fast. _Is this it? Is this the end? _He fell to his knees starting to lose consciousness. Flashes within his conscience started going off, trying to bring back forgotten memories. _My life…was meaningless…_ Unable to hold on any longer, he collapsed to the ground.

The Angel of Death was victorious, but he sought no pleasure in what he did. He hovered over to the ravaged body of his opponent and looked down upon him. Blood poured from the Gene's every wound onto the unforgiving jagged rock. But he was still alive. The mutant angel kicked the body over, and pulled the Exodus out of the Gene's chest.

Fate glared upon his slain opponent with cold remorse, _You have not committed any crimes that would warrant you from gates of our God…our father._ Flashes began to fill the Angelus' mind. Visions of the horrible future that would come. _For this, I shall send you unto him, where you shall find eternal peace before you can know pain and sorrow. _The angel then lifted Adam over his shoulder, and looked upon the titanic volcano, the Pillar. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

_**Back to the Guilty Gear world…**_

The battle between Sol Badguy and Axl Low had been carried out into the city streets. Sol swung his Fire Seal while Axl defended with his chain sickles. The bounty hunter then went low and took the Englishman off his feet with a sweep kick. He then swung his blade down, but Axl quickly rolled out of the way. Sol thrust his Fuuenken into the ground, " GUN FLAME!" A stream of fire shot from the blade across the ground. Axl leaped into the air to avoid the Gun Flame and he countered by throwing his sickle down at Sol while overhead. The knocked away the Raiei Sageki attack with his sword, while Axl landed on his feet retracting his weapon backs.

The prototype Gear lunged forward with his fist enveloped in flames to hit his opponent with the Fafnir, but Axl was ready with his chain sickles extended. Axl caught Sol's burning fist in his chains, then threw a bandana over his head, and quickly slashed Sol with his sickles in an 'X'. Sol pushed himself to a kneeling position, and looked down at his chest to find a bloody 'X'. He got back up and turned around to Axl with a grin on his face, scratching the back of his head in a 'not-so-apologetic' manner, "Eh bloke, you alright?"

"You son of a bitch! You ruined my favorite shirt!" Sol growled, completely ignoring the fact that his chest had been deeply cut. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

A nervous look came over Axl's face as his opponent rushed him. The bounty hunter threw a vicious right fist connecting with the Englishman's face. He then swung the Fuuenken across and slashed Axl's side. The enraged Gear then sent Axl into a building wall with a punch to the gut.

Axl fell to the pavement on all fours with a little brick ruble coming down with him. He let out a sickening cough that let out a stream of blood. Before he could get up, Sol rang him by his neck, and slammed him against the ground with his Wild Throw. Sol looked to drive the end of his Fire Seal into Low's head, but the Brit rolled to the side and staggered back to his feet.

Sol had jabbed the Fuuenken too hard into the ground and was now stuck. He tried pulling it out while Axl used the time to recover as breathing very quickly and heavily, holding his wounded side. He knew he had to do something drastic if he wanted to stop this fight. He then had an idea as and smirked at the thought of it, _I got it._

* * *

…_**And back to the Generation world…**_

The Angel of Death carried the Blue Inferno to the Pillar. The eternal eruptions of fire and chaos energy drowned out all sound. Fate waited momentarily for the overwhelming steam of fire to die down, and then proceeded to the edge of the humungous volcano. The Angelus then took the Prototype Gene from over his shoulder and tightly gripped his neck to hold him over the Pillar.

He looked into the blood-covered face of his victim, a man who had yet to commit any mortal crimes against this world, _I do not expect you to understand why I do this… _But Fate couldn't allow himself to forget the horrible criminations of the future that had came to him. He knew he couldn't allow the Blue Inferno live. _But through **extinction**, your soul shall find eternal salvation. _Fate then let go. Adam descended into the roaring abyss of fire and chaos as the Angel watched with an emotionless face.

* * *

…_**And back to the Guilty Gear world…again…**_

Sol Badguy continued to angrily try and pull his Fire Seal out of the soaking pavement, while Axl Low taunted him, "What's the matter good chap? You thrust the ground too hard with your flaming rod?"

Sol created a pothole in reaction to the Brit's homoerotic insult and glared at him with murderous eyes, "YOUR DEAD! GRAND VIPER!" Sol burst into flames as slid across the ground.

_Got ya…_Sol fell for Axl's taunt. The retro Englishman threw his hands up, dropping his chain on the ground to form a spider web around him for his Destroyer attack, Midare Gami.

The inferno-enveloped bounty hunter ran straight into web of chains. The suddenly out of nowhere, Sol got hit by a chain sickle, " What the hell!" As he looked one way, another hit him. The Gear tried to cut away the chains with his Fuuenken, but the kept coming. The chain sickles came bursting rapidly out of random places, until Sol found himself completely immobilized.

"It was good fightin' with ya, bloke" Axl commented with a smile on his face

"YOU SON OF A-!" Before Sol could finish, the chains exploded with him caught in the middle, "DESTROYED!

* * *

_**And back to the Generation world…You getting tired of this yet?**_

Fate had sent Adam into the fiery abyss of the Pillar. But the thought that the Prototype Gene might still be alive lingered in his mind. _I haft to make sure…_

The Angel of Death then began to summon of his power. All of the pagan marking and tattoos on his body began to glow brightly. A ritualistic circle began to form itself over the gigantic volcano. The Angelus' body was engulfed in light as he held up the Exodus to put an end to his foe, "FINAL JUDGEMENT!"

An enormous stream of blinding light shot through the black clouds and into the titanic volcano where the target was, but at the same time, the Pillar erupted, shooting fire and chaos energy against the pillar of light right when it shot into the volcano, **"EXTINCTION…"**

The Angel of Death was blow away from the overwhelming blast. The Pillar of light then disappeared, and Fate was the victor. But something was wrong. Fate looked into the sky and saw a huge vortex floating overhead sucking in the black smoke clouds.

* * *

_**Guilty Gear world…**_

A large vortex had formed within the sky. At first, Axl Low thought that he was going through another time jump, but this was different. He knew he created this entity, but he had no clew what it was.

He began to feel his body lift off the ground from the gravitation pull of the portal. He saw that this force was also lifting the body of his opponent, Sol Badguy. Axl then realized that it wasn't just him that was being pulled in, but it was everything. "You got to be kidding me…" Debris began rise off the ground as the vortex's pull became stronger.

Locals in the vicinity began screaming; retreat from the area and into any shelter they could access. Axl grabbed hold of a light post as the portal threatened to suck him in. The pull continued to get stronger, and Axl then found himself hanging onto the lamp of the post. The Brit saw the bounty hunter's unconscious body fly into the air. _Oh blimey…_

Axl's conscience couldn't let Sol be sucked into the vortex. So he threw his chain sickle in an attempt to catch the prototype Gear. "YES!" He caught Sol by the leg, but that wasn't a good thing, "Bloody hell…" The chain sickle had gone into Sol's leg, and blood from the wound disappeared into the sky. _At least he isn't awake._

Axl tried to hang on to both the Light post and the chain sickle, which Sol was hooked to, but the force was too strong. "OH NO!" His grip slipped, and he and Sol were then flew quickly through the air, being sucked into the vortex.

* * *

_**Mayship…**_

High in the sky, the Mayship was in distress. The gravitational pull of the vortex was increasingly getting stronger. At the bridge, the fearless leader of the Jellyfish Pirates, Johnny, had the situation under control.

"OH GOD, PLEASE SAVE ME! I'M TOO RAVISHING AND GOOD LOOKING TO DIE! IF YOU LET ME LIVE, I PROMISE I WON'T PICK UP ANYMORE GIRLS THAT ARE UNDER SIXTEEN YEARS OLD!" Johnny pled on his knees with tears running from his eyes.

Suddenly, the pirate leader was bonked in the back of his head, knocking his hat off his head. Johnny looked behind himself to find none other than the captain herself, May. "What are you doing Johnny! The crew needs you!"

She was right. Everyone was on the ship was in a total state of panic. "You're right…" Johnny got off his knees, picked his hat up off the floor, dusted it off and put it back on his head. He gave May confident grin with a sparkle in his teeth, which brought a smile back on her face. Johnny, being the showoff that he is, began pointing his finger as shouted orders to his crew, "APRIL, REVERSE ALL THRUSTERS AND FIRE UP THE ENGINE TO FULL POWER!"

"Right!" April nodded her head, and proceeded to pull levels

"JULY, AUGUS, DROP EVERY ANCHOR WE HAVE OFF THE SHIP!"

The two girls saluted their captain, "ROGER!" They then disappeared from the scene to perform their duty.

"NOVEL, YOU GO AND WATCH OVER THE CARGO BAY! WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE ANY OF OUR BOOZE FROM THE LAST RAID!"

With a confused look on her face, Novel gave an unsure reply to her commander, "Uh, okay…" Then went off to carry out her order.

Johnny then pointed to their cook, "LEAP, GET YOUR FAT ASS IN THE KITCHEN AND START FRYING ME UP SOME CHICKEN!" The frying to pan then flew into the pirate commander's head, knocking him onto the floor.

"Oh no, Dizzy's still out there!", one of the other crew cried.

"Damn it…" Johnny quickly got to his feet, ignoring the humongous swelling bump in his head.

Outside, Dizzy was hanging onto the ship with her arms wrapped around the guardrail. The outside door hatch open to reveal May, with her anchor mounted over her shoulder. "MAY! HELP ME!" Dizzy screamed over the deafening sound of the vortex.

Te pirate princess yelled back, "Don't worry Dizzy, we'll save you! Just hang on!" May looked back, at her crew members, who were all chain linked together by the wrist, with Johnny holding onto May. She nodded back at her crew, her friends, who exchanged the nod with her. May then went outside, and was instantly lifted off her feet by the overwhelming force of the vortex. The chain link of crewmembers was jerked, forcing them to tighten their grips on one-another. May held out her anchor for the Gear, "GRAB ON!"

Dizzy reached for the anchor, but it was out of her reach, "I CAN'T REACH IT! AAAAAHH!" The female Gear was slipping, and narrowly hanging on by one arm. She threw her other arm back around the rail and locked onto it.

"WE NEED MORE SLACK!" May shouted to her mates. The chain linked Jellyfish Pirates then began inches their way outside to try and save their friend, while May continued to hold her Anchor out for Dizzy to grab onto. The scared Gear let one arm off the guardrail, and began reaching for May's anchor. The orange pirate stretched her arm out as far as she could, determined to save her friend, "GRAB ONTO IT NOW!"

Dizzy took a gamble and completely let go of the guardrail. She managed to latch herself onto the end of May's anchor. May then shouted back to the crew, "PULL US BACK IN!"

The hand-linked Jellyfish Pirates then began pulling with all their might, "HEAVE-HO! HEAVE-HO! HEAVE-HO!" They managed pull in their friends, but they all fell down on each other doing so.

With all of these girls piled on top of him, Johnny's blushed. But it wasn't over yet, "Quick May, close the hatch!"

"GOT IT!" May rushed to the hatch, threw her anchor over the wheel of the door, and planted feet on the edges. With all the strength she had, May struggled to pull the hatch closed.

Outside, a flash appeared within the huge vortex, and a large fireball descended from the supernatural entity. May continued to struggle with the hatch door, competing with the vacuum in the sky. Suddenly, the fireball tore through the Mayship, and the captain lost her balance, "JOHNNY!"

"MAY!" Johnny shouted with concern as he rushed to May's aid. The pirate princess was about to be sucked out of the Mayship before Johnny grabbed her arm. The pirate captain held onto the inside edge of the doorway while keeping a tight grip on May, who way being sucked in. "PLEASE DON'T LET GO!" she screamed.

Johnny hollered back, "DON'T WORRY, I WON'T LET GO!" He said it with that same confident look on his face. Looking at that face, May knew everything was going to be okay.

Johnny's sunglasses lifted off his face, "Oh crap, my sunglasses!" He let go of May, and caught his sunglasses before they could fly away.

" JOHNNY YOU IDIOOOooooot!" May screamed as she disappeared into the vortex.

* * *

_**Generation world - the Forgotten City...**_

A fight between another prototype Gene, and a Necroid had been halted by the vortex in the sky. The Gene, the Red Storm, was severely wounded, with multiple lacerations, an broken right arm, broken ribs, and had been impaled multiple times through his body. His opponent, Damien, however, was seemingly indestructible. Every time Retro attacked him, he would regenerate his body using dead organic cells. But the fight didn't matter anymore.

Damien dugthe teeth of hisdemonic guitar into the rubble of the buildings they had destroyed, while Retro was completely helpless to resist the overwhelming force of the vortex. He was lifted into the air and taken in by the swirling entity.

Damien looked back with a sick smile on his face while he watched his opponent disappear into the vortex, and he gave a second thought, "Hmhmhahahaha, Hell can't be THAT bad!" The Antichrist then let go. He laughed maniacally as he allowed the vortex to suck him in.

* * *

_**The desert wilderness…**_

After witnessing the massacre at the underground fighting tournament, the Diablo Leader, Julio Domingez escorted the prototype Gene, Adam, to the Forgotten City to pursue another who was like him. To him, there was only one way the describe the Blue Inferno, _¡El es fuera de su mente maldita! _Julio wanted no part of the situation, so he made his back to the south on his motorcycle chopper. But on his trip back to Mexico, his chopper had ran out of gas.

¡Joder gran, Julio shouted angrily as he kicked his bike. He was stranded in the middle of nowhere with nobody around than could hear him even if he screamed. He dropped onto him bottom, and lied on his bike as he pondered, _Yo me pregunto lo que los chicos hacen…_

He continued to lie there, wondering what he was going to happen to him if nobody could find him. Suddenly, he felt something pull on his chopper, "¿Qué el?" He looked behind himself to find nothing but jagged rock, but he still felt a certain uneasiness. He got on his feet and yelled, "¡Quién es fuera allí?"

He began looking around, but his concentration was broken by the fact the his bike started flying into the air. "¡AH CAGA!" He threw his ball and chains and caught his chopper was his wrapped around it. He tried pulling his bike back to the ground, but he then saw what was pulling it in, "¿Qué demonios?"

He became wide-eyed as he witnessed the massive vortex in the red sky. He then tried harder to get his bike surfaced to the ground, but to no avail. The forced of the supernatural entity was too strong, but the Diablo Leader continued to pull. Julio then felt himself starting to lift of the ground. He look around to find anything he could hold onto, but nothing. The portal lifted Julio off the ground, and he began flying towards it with his chains still wrapped around his bike. He screamed as he flew into the vortex, "AAAAAAAAaaaaahhhhh!"

* * *

_**Gulity Gear world - China…**_

Jam Kurodeberi was screaming at the top of her lungs while she hung onto her wooden serving table and was sucked in by the ever growing vortex, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Only a few seconds later, in Mary Poppins fashion with his umbrella carrying him in the air, Faust flew into vortex, "SHABODELOOOOOOO!" (I don't know what random words he's screaming, so sue me.)

* * *

**Both worlds…**

The vortex in the sky continued to grow larger; sucking up everything it could, from ruble and debris, the vehicles and people. There was nothing anybody could do to stop it. Suddenly, the vortex went in reverse, and began blowing debri, rubble, and people all over the world. The two worlds were in peril, and nobody on either side could stop it. The vortex then began shrinking, until it disappeared from the sky. Nobody knows exactly what happened. Both the Guilty Gear and the Generation worlds are in a state of confusion and panic. There's only one question on everybody's mind, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

A/N: There you have it, the first chapter of Guilty Generation. For those of you who have no idea or clue what Generation is, look at Generation: Zero. It has all the bios and info you need to know about my characters. Please read, review, and tell me what you think...Except the about the obvious fact that Generation might as well be a rip off of Guilty Gear. 


	2. The Beginning of The End

**CHAPTER 2  
****THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

After the vortexes had opened, both the Guilty Gear and the Generation world were in a state of confusion. It was unclear what exactly had just happened, but what's for certain is that many people from both worlds died because of it. However, the dead weren't in their rightful worlds. There are still survivors, but none of them are in the world they were supposed to be in. The Guilty Gear characters were transported to the red Earth of Generation, while the Generation characters were transported to the blue Earth of Guilty Gear…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Generation world - Unknown…**_

In pitch black darkness, light illuminated down upon a Spanish aristocratic swordsman, who kneeled down in shame before a pair of red glowing eyes that illuminated from within the darkness. The Noble Spaniard, Diego Montero, could only feel a chill run down his spine as his superior, his "Commander", addressed him.

"You failed…" the "Commander" spoke in a deep voice. "Both the Red Storm and Blue Inferno have disappeared. We've lost all trace of their power signals."

"¡Pero señor, era la misión Retro de capturar y dominar el Infierno Azul!"(But sir, is was Retro's mission to capture and subdue the Blue Inferno!) Diego argued.

A missive hand then shot from the darkness palming Montero's head and lifting the Spaniard off the ground. "And it was you who took matters into your own hands when you disobeyed my command!" The "Commander" growled while his subordinate kicked and flailed within his unforgiving grasp. "I should end your miserable existence right now…" the Commander threatened.

A round pair of glasses then flashed within the pitch black darkness and spoke, "Shikikan."(Commander.)

The Commander's loosened the grip of his massive hand, allowing Diego to fall back onto the ground. The Spanish swordsman gasped and breathed heavily with wide-open eyes. The "Commander's" turned his attention to the Japanese tongue, "Ano hito o watashi-tachi mitsukemashita yo." (We have located her.)

"Good, precede as planned…" The "Commander" then turned back to his inferior Spanish minion, "Get out of my sight…!"

The two pairs of eyes then turn away to disappear into the darkness, leaving only the echoes of their footsteps. On his knees, Diego clenched his fists, "Capturaré la Tempestad Roja y el Infierno Azul yo mismo. ..que veremos quién es más dignos de es el 'Comandante.'"(I will capture both the Red Storm and the Blue Inferno myself...Then we'll see who's more worthy of being the 'Commander.')

* * *

_**Generation world - the desert wastelands of Nevada…**_

Bodies were scattered across the land, and blood soaked the dry, burning sand. Countless civilians lost their lives because of the vortex, but none were native to the Generation world. Within the sea of rotting bodies, a certain bounty hunter managed to survive.

"RAAAUUUUGGH!" the prototype Gear roared blowing away the corpses with searing flames. The blood-drenched Sol Badguy growled with rage, "If I ever find that crumpet-eating, spotted-dick, no-good-son-of-a-bitch, I'm gonna rip his balls off and shove his them down his fucking throat!" Angrily looking around, he quickly noticed that his surroundings, "What the hell!"

He was in the middle of nowhere, a desert wilderness, only inhabited by the festering bodies that came with him, and a red sky looming over him. The prototype Gear's rage only grew before he finally let out an profane outburst, "GODDAMN IT!"

Sol then began taking out his personal anguish on the corpses, hacking and slashing away at them with his Fuuenken. This continued on for minutes as Sol spilled even more blood of the already deceased. He then fell to his knees fatigued, panting to catch his breath. But he wouldn't let go of his anger, "What the hell happened!" He slammed his fist on the sandy ground as he pondered what exactly was going on. _I'm not going to get any answers here…_

The bounty hunter forced himself to stand back up, and decided it was time to leave this area. He limped each step he took with his wounded right leg. He made his way through the wasteland stepping over and passing by countless dead, grumbling angrily all the way through, "Fucking Brit…Goddamn corpses…Shitty desert…!"

The Corrupt Flame eventually made it out of the field of genocide, but he now wanders off into the desert with no clue of what apocalyptic nightmare he's in.

* * *

_**Guilty Gear World - France…**_

The Mayship was forced to make an emergency landing in a grassy null just outside of Paris. However, in the middle of the field there was a humungous crater, where one of this story's main characters lay brutalized beyond belief. The Jellyfish Pirates stood outside the massive bowl-shaped hole, getting ready to investigate it.

"I don't see why we haft to get our hands dirty. I mean, it's just a big hole." Johnny said with a laidback attitude.

"We're investigating because the fireball that went through our ship is possibly the same one that made this 'hole!'", Octy protested.

Johnny kicked a clump of soil, "Well, we can't waste our time playing in mud. We still haft to find May."

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT!" all of the girls yelled with evil eyes glaring at him.

Johnny fell on his on bottom. But he quickly picked himself up and dusted himself off while trying to be apologetic, "Alright, fine! I'm sorry that May got sucked into a vortex. But you haft to understand, I can't look good if I don't have my sunglasses."

"GUYS, I FOUND SOMETHING!" Octy yelled within the gigantic hole. The Jellyfish Pirates heeded her call, and quickly made their way down to the bottom crater. When they arrived, they found Octy standing by and pointing at what appeared to be a slaughtered corpse.

"My god…That's the UGLIEST gorilla I've ever seen!", Johnny insulted.

"Dear god…" Dizzy said with remorse as she covered her mouth. The other crewmates reactions towards the sight of the body were the same. The sight of the man's body was nothing short of gruesome.

"Someone must've really had it out for this guy." Novel said staring at the countless wounds and lacerations inflicted upon the body.

"I believe he was dead before he ripped through the Mayship." Octy assured.

Tears began to run from March's eyes as she squeezed her stuffed penguin tightly. She then began to sniff and hic. to cry, catching the attention of the rest of the Jellyfish Pirates. "Someone, please, take March back to the ship…" Johnny softly commanded.

April nodded, "Right, Johnny" she responded. She then took March's hand and tried to comfort the crying child on their way back to the Mayship. The Jellyfish Pirates then went back to observing the supposed corpse before them. As hard as it was for the pirates to look at the body, they couldn't help but notice odd things about him.

Augus got on her knees to touch the EXTREMELY LARGE hands and forearms of the slaughtered man. Her aroused curiosity told her to lift his large armored hand, "His arms…they're so big…" then let his hand fall to the ground, "Was he a Gear?"

"Probably", July replied. "…But that doesn't explain why he shot threw the sky like a meteor and wrecked our ship!"

_This man is no Gear,_ Necro whispered into Dizzy conscience.

…_Necro's right, he isn't Gear, _Undine said, agreeing with her dark counterpart. Dizzy couldn't help but to agree with them both. Whoever this man was, he couldn't have been a Gear. She was a Commander Gear herself, and she would know of another Gear's immediate presence, even if they were already dead.

"Well, whatever it was, it's dead now…" Johnny said bending over, before insultingly kicking the presumed dead.

And like a bad case of karma, the gigantic metal-armored fist of the corpse punched the Jellyfish Pirate leader, breaking his jaw…and his sunglasses.

"Oh my god, he's still alive!" Octy yelled with shock.

Johnny cried out in pain while his crewmates completely ignored him, "OH MY GOD, MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! MY RAVISHING, BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"Quick, let's get him back to the ship!" Sephy blurted out.

"RIGHT!", the rest of the female pirates confirmed in sync.

Novel in her red mecha picked up the ravaged body of the strange man, and the Jellyfish Pirates made their way back to the airship. Dizzy however, was lost in thought, _Who is this man?…And where did he come from?_

"JESUS, SOMEONE PLEASE GET MY SUNGLASSES! I CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT MY SUNGLASSES!" Johnny cried in agony.

Johnny's screams broke the Commander Gear's train of thought. "Uh, r-right!" Dizzy uttered hesitantly.

What little the Jellyfish Pirates knew, was that the man they found was a Prototype Gene, and their problems are about to get much, MUCH worse.

* * *

_**The year 2300...the future…Generation: Hell - The Forbidden Garden…**_

2300 A.D. - The future of the Generation world - **Generation: Hell**. After the death of the "Commander", "He" assumed control over the Horde and it's Gene armies. Because of his hatred of the world, "He" waged war against both the Humans and Mutants. By 2291, "He" was ruler of the apocalyptic Earth, enslaving both the Humans and Mutants. But even in his god-like status, his sorrow and pain wouldn't go away. "He" now visit's the only place where he can find a sense of peace…the site of his wife's grave.

"He" walked into the Forbidden Garden, the place of his wife's joy, and her final resting place. The garden was once lush, blooming with life and vegetation. But since the death his spouse, there was nobody to tend to the garden. All of the flowers, trees, and vegetation had died, leaving only dry and hardened grass, frail bushes of thorns, and black leafless trees.

"He" approached a large statue the stood in the center of the dead garden. The statue was that of a beautiful woman wearing a kimono, and very long hair that was tied back into a ponytail. But the features that stood out about the statue were her hands and arms. They were extremely large compared to the rest of her body. This was because that she too was a Gene. She was his wife.

"He" removed his indigo robe revealing ravages of age, and horrors of battle. The scars covering his body were innumerable, and his left arm was missing all the way to the shoulder. He possessed both a red eye, and a blue eye. And in the center of his chest was the scar of the Prototype Genes.

"He" kneeled down before the female structure, bowed his head, and began speaking. "Twenty years…It's been twenty long years since I was last here….twenty years since you died….and yet…I still mourn your death…After I killed the "Commander", our worst fears came true…The Humans and Mutant threatened the lives of our blood…our offspring…our children…even our grandchildren…And with the Horde wrapped around my finger, I started war with the Humans and Mutants…" "He" stared at his extremely large right hand, scarred from combat. "…and I slaughtered every-single one that dared to threaten the lives of our family with my bare hands."

Blue ember began to rise from his eyes as tears, "…You saved me, and gave my life meaning…and I watched you die!" "He" slammed his massive fist on the ground, "…You might be able to forgive me… for allowing you to die…for killing hundreds of thousands…but I can never forgive myself…"

"He" rose his head to look into the face of the statue, staring into it with sadness, "I'm so sorry…my precious Eve."

"Commander!" a voice shouted, breaking "His" moment of grief. An armor-clad Gene soldier rushed to the scene of "Him" mourning at the burial site of his dead spouse. "He" rose back to back to his feet with his back turned to his colonel as he presented information, "Commander, we've just received info that the Humans in Moscow are revolting. We await your orders, sir!" The subordinate waits for "His" reply but no answer. He reaches out to get his attention, "Commander?"

In an instant, "He" turned around and palmed his colonel's head with his massive right hand, then lifted him off the ground. The colonel kicked and flailed as he tried to break "His" crusher fingers. "He" spoke with malicious eyes, "You disregard my rule! I've forbidden everyone from entering this holy sanctuary!"

The soldier continued to try and break free while "He" forcefully carried him out of the dead garden.The coloneleven pulled out his combat blade and ran it through "His" large muscular forearm. But there was nothing that was going to break "His" grip, and nothing that was going to save him.

"Goodbye…" A surge of heat energy ran through "His" arm, creating a massive explosion within the grasp of his hand, and blowing off the head of his colonel and soldier. The body fell to the ground decapitated. "He" looked at his hand, covered with smoking flesh and blood,"Another needless death by my hand…" "He" then looked down upon the corpse that was just recently one of his high ranking colonels, "How many more will I kill...before I can find peace?"

"He" pondered this question as he then walked away from the vicinity of the Forbidden Garden. "He" is the supreme ruler of the post-apocalyptic Earth. "He" is the most powerful being alive. "He" is the **SUPER ULTRA MEGA FINAL BOSS**.

* * *

There you have it, Chanpter 2. There wasn't much to this chapter, but you've gotten the first glimpse of the **SUPER ULTRA MEGA FINAL BOSS**. To learn about my characters, refer to **Generation: Zero.** Reviews and constructive criticism would be nice. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
